


Breeding

by KittieHill



Series: 31 Days of Porn challenge 2017 [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Porn Challenge 2017, Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Breeding, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Love, M/M, Sass and Humour, Top John Watson, bareback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: We don't have to do this” John insisted, stroking across Sherlock's cheekbones.“No, No it's – fine” Sherlock winced, attempting to hide the pain “It gets better after a while… it's just – you're not exactly small.”John smiled and lifted Sherlock's legs, bringing them over his shoulders before stilling his hips “Just relax, I'm only going to go slowly until you say otherwise. You're in charge”“I'm always in charge” Sherlock smirked playfully, but John could see how grateful Sherlock was for the kindness.





	Breeding

John held his breath as he pushed inside Sherlock, slowly and methodically stretching the small man around his cock with a soft whisper of pleasure. Sherlock was still tight, too unused to the sensation of sex after almost thirty years of celibacy, and he had admitted it wasn't the act itself that caused him some discomfort, it was the intimacy. The thought of somebody, even John, being inside him and spreading him open.

Gasping as though biting his lip, Sherlock held the sheets in a death grip, his eyes closed tight as he focussed on breathing through the burning ache of being stretched around John's rather impressive cock. Feeling John run his hand through his hair, Sherlock opened his eyes and met John's own, giving a watery smile.

“We don't have to do this” John insisted, stroking across Sherlock's cheekbones.

“No, No it's – fine” Sherlock winced, attempting to hide the pain “It gets better after a while… it's just – you're not exactly small.”

John smiled and lifted Sherlock's legs, bringing them over his shoulders before stilling his hips “Just relax, I'm only going to go slowly until you say otherwise. You're in charge”

“I'm always in charge” Sherlock smirked playfully, but John could see how grateful Sherlock was for the kindness.

Moving slowly, barely inching his way inside, John used his hand to stroke the inside of Sherlock's thighs, his stomach and then finally his cock, stroking it back to full hardness and giving it a few delicious strokes whilst he pushed completely inside. It took a few minutes, maybe as long as twenty before Sherlock was rolling his hips unconsciously, enjoying the full sensation now that the pain was mostly gone.

John smiled, shuffling forward and placing his knees under Sherlock's buttocks to raise him slightly, allowing the tip of his cock to push against Sherlock's prostate. The younger man gave a broken cry, his hands and toes clenching as a small spurt of pre-ejaculate was forced from his tip to cover his belly.

“Yeah,” John moaned, his hand wrapping around Sherlock's prick to stroke it harder now, not enough to make him come but enough to bring him closer to his peak.

“Oh. Oh, John” Sherlock moaned, the name almost as sweet as a pet name, his own term of endearment.

“Yeah, I'm here” John whispered, using his other hand to entwine into Sherlock's grip, squeezing their fingers together “It's okay”

“Harder… faster.” Sherlock begged, eyes flickering open to show the massively dilated pupils.

John focussed his attention of hitting Sherlock's prostate as he moved, building a harder and faster rhythm. The sound of slick flesh slapping echoed around the room, met only with the hot and heavy pants of breath as the two men desperately attempted to reach their peak together. John's thumb slicked the precome across Sherlock's corona, enjoying the shocked gasp at the sensitivity.

John pounded deeper, harder, faster; sweat dripped from his face to land on Sherlock's torso, speckling him with dots of moisture that bled into Sherlock's precome with each undulation of Sherlock's body. John could tell it wouldn't be long before Sherlock came, his head was thrown back, the mottled blush covering his entire front up to his ears and ending at his navel.

“Sherlock...” John moaned, feeling his own climax approaching. He didn't want to come first, he wanted to come with Sherlock tensing and fluttering around his cock.

“Yes...Yes...Yes” Sherlock chanted, barely able to say anything else as his stomach began to shudder and twitch. The cock in John's hand throbbed, leaking more precome onto John's hand as he panted and thrust, giving a sloppy but effective touch as Sherlock's thigh's finally tensed and he gasped load and gutturally.

John fucked Sherlock with the remaining strength he had, his hand still working Sherlock's cock as it throbbed, thickened and then pulsed with thick strings of come which striped Sherlock's belly from navel to clavicle. The detective moaned, arching up with pleasure as his orgasm burst from him, forcing his body to clench and shudder around John's prick which rapidly sent him into his own orgasm.

Sherlock felt the moment that John came, the hot, hot heat of his semen filled him to the brim it seemed and Sherlock clenched again, feeling the unfamiliar wet warmth inside him. A curious sensation.

“Oh fuck, Sherlock” John was still panting, a massive smile on his face as he gave a few smaller, less effective thrusts in order to prolong his orgasm. Removing his hand from Sherlock's cock, John moved it to support himself beside Sherlock's head, reaching down for a sloppy, uncoordinated kiss as they basked in the afterglow of their orgasm. Dotting kisses across John's face, Sherlock reached up and stroked his hair, feeling the sweat that soaked it to John's skin.

“You look exhausted.” Sherlock grinned “You should get more stamina”

“I'm a love god, and you know it.” John groused, carefully pulling out of Sherlock's hole and using his fingers to quickly check for tearing. Sherlock rolled his eyes at John's doctorly concern but allowed him to continue, there was a horrible sensation and Sherlock baulked, putting his hands to his hole and slapping John's away.

“John!” Sherlock shouted, blinking “It's coming out!”

Frowning at Sherlock, John lifted an eyebrow “Well…. Yeah? That's sort of what happens”

“No but… I… That's disgusting!” Sherlock spat, using his fingers to attempt to push John's semen back inside his stretched hole.

“It's basic science, Sherlock.” John chuckled, watching Sherlock's super-serious expressions, “What goes up, must come down.”

“I thought… I thought it would stay there for a while.” Sherlock admitted with a wince and a grimace “I didn't think that I'd have to immediately rush to the bathroom to let it out!”

John laughed, huge hulking belly laughs “This is why I said we should use a condom. It's less messy.”

“This is disgusting” Sherlock grumbled, grabbing his robe and covering himself as he walked with clenched buttocks to the bathroom “They don't show this in the films! Not even in pornography!”

“Depends on which you watch,” John smirked, relaxing back to the bed and pulling the duvet around him, trying not to listen to the gasps, sighs and cursing from the bathroom.


End file.
